


More Than Skin Deep

by Vhenana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Raised as Pandaren, Secrets, Unknown Origin, Wandering isle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: As the Wandering Isle paused for a rest in the ocean, Shen-Zin Su is disturbed by the shrill cries of an infant, and the turning of his head to look at the disturbance also alerted Shang Xi to it. After the quick rescue of this furless cub, he can't bear to let her go, and decides that she will become his student.The story of Yenn is a complicated one from the start, being raised Pandaren, but being seen as nothing other than a Blood Elf, she fights for the right in the world, and the protection of her people, but also for the Forsaken Queen that feels a kinship with the young Pandaren.Even though nobody, not even herself, knows it, there is a lot more to Yenn than meets the eye.
Relationships: added later
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I've wanted to write about my main character's story for so long.

The soft waves of the sea had lapped against the boat continuously, sending it further out to sea with each soft strike of the water. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon, but the air was no closer to warming up. The small, wooden vessel had been put out to sea the day prior, but, unfortunately, one of the two occupants had died from his wounds. It was most likely blood loss, as the blanket that he was curled around had been dyed a dark red, and the skin of the elf had paled considerably. 

The second occupant was no more than an infant, their hair the same deep orange colour. They were surrounded in a thick cloth blanket, and being mostly shielded from the freezing sea air from the corpse of the man that had obviously cared for them, as their last wish in their life seemed to be to keep them safe. As babes usually did, the child was sleeping soundly, none the wiser about their situation. Their small, chubby fist twitched in their sleep, and they turned their head to the other side, unknowingly facing the direction of their salvation. 

It was never a common thing for Shen-Zin Su to stop his flippers from moving through the waves, but this was definitely not a common day. The Great Turtle had paused for merely a few hours, having created a set of waves in front of him as he sighed deeply and relaxed in the water for a rest. His rest, however, was interrupted as a very large bird landed on the edge of one of his nostrils and pecked the inside of it, hopeful for something to eat. His eyes blinked open, the rest of him taking a few seconds to register before he sneezed loud enough for the entirety of Kalimdor to hear. 

This, of course, created more waves in the ocean, and started the sleeping infant awake, who immediately started their shrill cry. 

Even being as old as he was, Shen-Zin Su heard this immediately and lifted his head out of the water, looking towards the source and searching for a moment before he saw the small boat. He pondered for a moment, wondering how in the world such a small boat had made it out this far, but that wasn’t of concern when someone obviously needed help. 

“Who is out there?” His booming voice was heard by only one Pandaren; Shang Xi. As the Wandering Isle did, he opened an eye and scanned the air in front of him, looking over the sea, and the front of Shen-Zin Su’s shell in front of him from his meditation perch atop the Forest of Staves. His eyes followed the direction that the Great Turtle was facing, and shared his confusion at the sight of a small boat. He groaned as he stood, time not being kind to his bones. 

Still spy in his age, Shang Xi turned to face the direction that Shen-Zin Su had been looking and took three long, quick strides forward, jumping on the toes of his paws and gripping the lower branch of a tree. He quickly climbed up and lifted the pair of bamboo binoculars up from where they rested against his chest and searched for the source of interest. 

The sight of a (mostly) furless cub gave him pause, and the sight of the corpse that it was laying next to spurred him into action. Dropping both the binoculars against his chest again, and dropping himself from the tree, Shang Xi picked up his staff from where he had impaled it into the ground and started his run towards Morning Breeze Village. 

Furless or not, he would not let an infant be out there on its own. 

Because it was so early in the morning, most of the village’s residents were still asleep and dreaming deeply. But, the Pandaren that Shang Xi needed the most was awake, meditating beneath a knowledge stone that was closest to the village. 

“Shaopai!” He was startled at the shout, immediately looking towards where it had come from. The worry on his friend’s face was something that he had never seen before. 

“Master Shang, are you-”

“Shaopai, my friend.” Shang Xi started, placing both of his paws on the village leader’s shoulders. “I need your help. We must prepare my Balloon.” He didn’t even give Shaopai the time to process his words. Shang Xi ran past him, towards where his Hot Air Balloon docked. 

“Master Shang, what is the matter?” He called out, jumping to his feet and following. “What is so urgent?” Even without an answer, Shaopai untied the second rope as his friend finished untying the first and jumped into the basket, waiting for his passenger to jump in with him before making the flame burn hotter and take them both up. “I am always happy to assist you, but why do you need me so urgently?” 

“I almost do not believe it, myself.” The Master of the Wandering Isle mumbled, turning the wheel that controlled the small sails attached to the side of the basket. “I was meditating in the Forest of Staves, and heard Shen-Zin Su ask something.” Shaopai definitely looked like he did not believe that he was hearing, his thin mustache curled around one finger. “When I took a closer look at where he, himself, was looking, I saw a small boat in the middle of the sea. There aren’t Pandaren in it, but there is a cub, a tiny, hairless cub, and what looks to be a dead man.” 

“By the Celestials-” Shaopai gripped the edge of the basket and looked over the edge, scanning the water for the supposed boat. “What in the world would a cub be- What in the world-” 

“I think we may need to find them first, and ask questions later, my friend.” A beat of silence stretched between them before Shaopai let out a deep breath of air. 

“You are right. I hope that the cub hasn’t been by itself for long.” Shang Xi agreed with a grunt and joined his friend in scanning the sea, looking for the boat. Shen-Zin Su had moved his head again, looking forward. However, he had started to swim once more, his head above the water. “I don’t see any boat, Master Shang.” 

“I did not imagine it!” He replied in a shout. That caught the Great Turtle’s attention, and he exhaled sharply. The top half of his mouth opened, which made the sound of shrill crying audible again. “They are…” Shang Xi dashed back to the flame controller and lowered the power, carrying them lower, and closer to the water. 

“I know of the tales of Shen-Zin Su, but I did not imagine that I would meet him.” Shaopai smiled, despite the situation. “Were you keeping the cub safe, Great Turtle?” Shen-Zin Su nodded slightly, keeping his mouth open and waiting for the Pandaren’s Balloon to come closer before he pushed the boat into the open with his tongue. The Balloon was barely above the water as Shang Xi came back to the front of the basket and looked over the edge to see where the boat was. 

“Shaopai, I will hand them both up to you, okay?” 

“We are taking the body, too?” Shang Xi gripped his staff from his back and lowered it against the boat, carefully and gently moving the boat into a safer position. 

“The cub was definitely protected by them. Even if they are not Pandaren, they deserve an honorable burial.” The Master vaulted himself over the edge of the basket, startling the cub into silence, who stared up at him with wide, completely green eyes. “Hello there, young cub.” Shang Xi smiled, kneeling down and gently rubbing the back of his finger against the cub’s furless cheek. A bright smile from the cub made his heart flutter. 

“Master Shang, pass me the body first.” He looked up, nodding to Shaopai and holding up his staff for him to take instead. Lifting the corpse made even more blood drip onto the wood of the boat, but still, he lifted it up, kneeling down again as his friend gripped the back of the shirt and lifted him into the balloon. 

Shang Xi knelt down next to the cub again, unsure of how to take care of a non-pandaren cub. His gentle paw moved behind their head, lifting the infant up enough to get his other paw under its body. Again, the cub laughed and waved it’s chubby hands in the air, trying to grip his beard. 

“Shen-Zin Su,” Shang Xi looked up, smiling warmly at the Great Turtle. “Thank you for keeping the cub safe.” 

“It is your turn now,” He started, his giant eye watching as Shaopai grabbed one of Shang Xi’s paws in both of his own and helping him back into the balloon. “This must be fate… The cub is yours, now.” 

“Thank you, Great Turtle!” Shaopai pressed his fist to his paw and bowed. As the balloon rose into the air again, he closed his eyes and continued to swim. Shang Xi’s attention was wholly on the cub, letting it suckle on the tip of his finger. “How old do you think the cub is?” The village leader asked, lifting the blanket just enough to check what they could call it. “A little girl, Master Shang.” 

“They- She… She can’t be older than a couple of moons.” He only looked up for a moment to meet his friend’s eyes. “Still healthy, however. Must not have stayed in that boat for long.” 

“But hungry, judging on how she’s trying to suckle from your hand.” Shaopai chuckled, his smile dropping as he looked at the body that he had laid on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. “I wonder if the cub and his man were related?” He wondered aloud, kneeling down and inspecting the long, pointed ears on either side of his head. 

“We may never know.” After freeing his hand from the cub’s grip, Shang Xi ran his hand gently through her short, deep orange hair. “We do not even know this cub’s name.” 

“Then you must think of one!” Shaopai laughed loudly and slapped his paw onto Shang Xi’s back. The rough movement surprised the cub, who started crying again. The Master didn’t have much experience with cubs, and started to gently rock and shush her, panicking slightly when it didn’t work at first. Taking a step back, Shaopai took control of the balloon and started to lower it towards Morning Breeze VIllage. The impromptu rescue hadn’t taken more than an hour, but it had been enough time for the rest of the villagers to wake up, and as soon as one person saw the balloon approaching again, the word spread, and everyone started to notice. Shaopai jumped out of the basket as soon as it ‘tapped’ against the low dock, taking both ropes and tying it down. 

“Elder Shaopai! Master Shang Xi!” The first Pandaren to speak, one of the farmers known as Xian, stepped forward, wincing at the sound of the cub’s crying. “What happened?” 

“An unknown boat.” Shaopai told him, vaulting himself back into the basket to lift the corpse out. “We do not know where it came from, or how it made it to us, but Master Shang and I found a cub and a man who are not Pandaren.” Xian opened his mouth to ask if they were alright, closing it at the sight of the body in the elder’s arms. He jumped out of the basket again and laid the body on the dock, turning to the basket and offering silently to take the cub from Shang Xi. Instead of handing her to him, the Master carefully jumped out, not seeing the smile from his friend. 

“My goodness, what kind of cub is that?” The few villagers gathered around, all looking at the furless cub with great curiosity. 

“She is Pandaren now.” Shang Xi chuckled, letting her grip his finger and suckle on it again. “Li-Na,” He looked at the woman in the village who owned the Wandering Isle’s Yaks. “Do you have some milk that we could feed her with?” 

“Certainly, but how would we do that? Every other cub has had milk from their mother’s breast.” The group all went into silent thought. Shaopai was the first to think of something, clicking his thumb and forefinger. 

“A water skin,” He said, smiling widely. 

“That might be too much milk at once.” Another man said, stroking his beard. Again, they went into silent thought for a few moments, then Li-Na spoke. 

“A reed of bamboo!” She exclaimed. “The cub can suckle on it like a teat!” Because there was a cub in need, definitely too young to take care of herself, the villagers had no focus on her lack of fur. Li-Na ran to get some of her Yak milk, After a moment of discussion about a water skin, one of the farmers went to find an unused one that he had, and Shaopai himself knew exactly where he could find a small reed of bamboo. As the rest of them waited, Shang Xi sat down beneath one of the trees and cradled the cub in his arms, some of the villagers following him and kneeling down in front of him. 

“Master Shang, what will we do with this cub?” One of them asked. “If it has no fur, how will it survive through the winter?” 

“Even cubs with fur can struggle in winter.” Shang Xi replied, lifting the one in his arm up slightly, just so she would have an easier time drinking. 

“But we still need to give that man a proper burial.” Shaopai sighed, looking at the dock where the corpse lay. The bamboo reed he had found was being absent-mindedly twirled between his fingers as he looked on, sadness gripping his heart. “It is unfortunate that we may never know what happened to both him, and the cub.” 

“But he obviously wished to protect her.” As Shang Xi spoke again, Li-Na approached again with the water skin full of Yak milk. The Master accepted it with gratitude, and held it up to Shaopai for the reed. “The least we can do is carry on with that wish.” As he brought the reed towards the cub’s mouth, she stared at it in confusion and gripped it in a chubby hand. Thankfully, it only took the need of tapping it against her lower lip for her to start drinking. Most of the gathered Pandaren breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That also begs the question; who is going to care for this cub?” All eyes fell to Shang Xi, who only had eyes for said cub at that moment. 

“I will.” He said simply. “I will take care of her, and when the time is right, she will become my student.” A few concerned looks were shared, but nobody dares to question him. 

“Does that mean you also have a name for her, Master Shang?” The smile on his face fell with Shaopai’s question. “We will also need clothes that will fit a cub of her size. A blood-stained blanket will definitely not do.” 

“One thing at a time, Shaopai.” Shang Xi looked up at him for a moment. “We also need to prepare a burial.” 

~X~

By the time the sun shone overhead, signalling midday, the whispers and knowledge of a furless cub on the Wandeing Isle was known in every village. None other than Shaopai knew what to make of the news, and none had ever seen a cub without fur before. Shang Xi was practically a beam of light as he ran his students through training drills before they took a break for lunch. He walked between the rows of Pandaren, occasionally tapping an arm or foot with his staff to keep their stances in check. 

A lot of this distraction was the cloth sling that had been tied over their master’s shoulder. 

It was quickly decided, after a short sleeved and half-leg bodysuit was found that would fit the cub, carrying her in his arms would not work at all. Shang Xi had a lot more students than just that one. Currently, she was asleep against his chest, tucked safely inside the sling. Occasionally, the cub would make a little noise from the dream that she must have been having, and it distracted the students further. Everyone knew their master to be a kind, gentle man; 

But adopting a cub faster than anyone could click their fingers was unexpected of him. 

“Alright, one last drill before lunch!” Shang Xi bellowed, giving the cub against his chest a gentle pat on her back when she twitched. “Straight punches! Don’t dislocate an elbow this time!” Aimed at one student in particular. After a few motions, the door of the dojo opened slightly, and Shaopai poked his head around the door, scanning the area for his friend. The two of them made eye contact relatively quickly, and Shang Xi held up his hand in a way that told him to wait. He nodded and closed the door behind him, stepping to the side and quietly waiting. 

Shaopai never had much reason to visit the dojo, but he should definitely make more excuses to walk over here. He had trained under his and Shang Xi’s master, but the quieter life was more for Shaopai. He enjoyed leading Morning Breeze VIllage. He enjoyed writing scrolls, and thinking of wisdom to pass on to the next generations. 

“Is everything well, my friend?” He jumped slightly at the sound of Shang Xi’s voice. The Master had dismissed his students for lunch, and then to train by themselves for a while; Shaopai was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. 

“Yes, we were about to honor the burial, but I wondered if the cub would like to say goodbye, too.” He smiled sadly and reached into the sling, brushing his finger gently over the cub’s cheek and waking her. She didn’t cry like they expected, just yawned widely and blinked against the light. “It would also help the man’s spirit make his final journey; knowing that the cub he was taking care of will be safe.” After a few moments of thought, Shang Xi swung his staff onto his back and lifted the cub out of the sling, holding her in one palm. Now fully awake, she cooed happily and tried to grab Shaopai’s hand when he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 

Some of the oldest tales that were passed down from parent to cub included stories of creatures that were half the height of trees, had tusks coming from their bottom jaws that could gore a Yak if they weren’t careful, and bathed in molten gold to decorate their skin. This cub, however, while furless, had thick, short, orange hair covering her head, pointed ears that threatened to poke someone in the eye if they weren’t careful, and almost solid green eyes that shone with the same child-like wonder that all cubs had. There was nothing that they knew to call her other than ‘Pandaren’. 

“That is an excellent idea.” The two of them shared a smile, and Shaopai opened the door again for them both to leave. It had been decided that the man would be buried close to the dojo, even if no place on the Wandering Isle felt ‘right’. It wasn’t a long walk, but even then, Shaopai cleared his throat to get his friend’s attention. 

“Shang, the other Pandaren are confused about you taking in this cub so quickly.” He didn’t have a response. “I somewhat share that view, my friend. How have you taken to this little cub so quickly?” 

“I can’t exactly explain it myself.” Even the tug on his beard made him chuckle. “It feels like fate, does it not?” 

“A furless cub without a name lands on the Wandering Isle…” Shaopai chuckled. “Perhaps it is. Perhaps this cub will do wonderful things in this world.” 

“But a cub needs to grow up, first.” Shang Xi smiled, running his gentle paw over her messy hair. 

“And a cub also needs a name.” Before he was able to retort, Shaopai lifted a paw and pointed to the grave that had been dug, and the tree that was to signify it. The man was laid next to it, his hands interlinked with each other, and folded over his chest. Next to the grave that had been dug, Shen Stonecarver was putting the finishing touches on a plaque that he had been asked to make. 

“Master Shang, Elder Shaopai.” He nodded to them, placed the stone down, and his tools next to it. “I need the cub’s name before I can finish this plaque.” Shang Xi hummed in thought, kneeling down next to the man and placing the cub next to him. She wasn’t able to stand on her own yet, but crawled closer and reached for his face, making noises that could have been her original language. 

“I definitely have been thinking about it.” Shang Xi nodded and reached out a paw for the cub to hold on to. “Shaopai, do you remember our teacher?” 

“Master Yenn?” The current master looked up at him with a smile. “You wish to name the cub after her?” 

“I do.” He nodded to Shaopai and looked back at the cub, who seemingly lost interest in the body, and reached up to him. “I can always sense the good in someone, and even without fur, this cub has a bright heart, and a bright future.” 

“Then it is decided.” Shen nodded to the both of them and picked up his tools again, carefully carving out the name ‘Yenn’ into the plaque. “‘Unknown in origin and name, this man was laid to rest with honor, protecting the young cub, Yenn’.” 

“I hope his spirit can see this.” Shaopai knelt down and picked the body up, placing him gently into the casket that had been laid at the bottom of the grave. 

“I hope it does.” Shang Xi stood up again, groaning at the strain in his old bones. The cub’s light green eyes were fixed on Shaopai as he started to shovel the earth onto the casket. “Yenn will always remember this, won’t she?” 

“If not, I will remind her.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all might expect, I have been playing Shadowlands almost non-stop.

As always, Shang Xi’s academy was full of noise and energy; every student running themselves or each other through training drills as their Master sat atop a small hill and watched. He never needed to get up much, unless one of the Monks in training slipped when throwing a kick, or one of the few mages, who seemed to be the clumsiest person on the Wandering isle, accidentally set his fur on fire. Again. He chuckled at the recent memory and took his hat off, holding it in front of his chest. However, scanning the grounds again, he saw that something was… missing. 

Of course he knew what was missing.

Sighing to himself, Shang Xi put his hat back on and stood up with a smile. A few of the students noticed, but didn’t say anything to him as he walked through the training grounds, his staff tapping against the ground every 2 steps. The day was coming to a close, the sun sinking below the hills and bathing the Wandering Isle and its forests in an orange glow. Most of his students would be going home soon, but one of them apparently wished to wander away from her home. It wouldn’t take long to find her, though. 

As expected, the sound of someone shouting in exertion, followed by wood being struck multiple times in succession could soon be heard. It made the old Pandaren smile. On the edge of the forest, his youngest student, at the age of six, bounced on her bare feet for a moment before bringing her leg up and striking the tree with her shin, wincing every time she did. The furless Pandaren had been training, at Shang Xi’s command, since she could walk, and showed true promise. 

“Yenn,” When he called her name, the girl almost jumped out of her skin and turned to face him, green eyes wide. “Why do you always wander from the dojo to train?” 

“Apologies, Master Shang!” Yenn pressed her fist to her palm and bowed. “The quiet is good! It helps me focus!” 

“You need the quiet for meditation, not fighting.” Still, he chuckled and placed his paw on top of his student’s head. Despite raising this cub for near six years, Shang Xi would most likely never get used to how small she was next to another Pandaren her age. Yenn stood just taller than his waist, and her fiery orange hair, never cut, was near the small of her back, braided tightly. That was a skill that he had not yet taught; it was enjoyable to braid it for her, and have such a close relationship with the student that he regarded as a daughter. 

“But I want to be as strong as you, Master Shang!” 

“Why not stronger?” 

“Because you’re the strongest Pandaren ever!” Chuckling again, Shang Xi stepped away from his student and lowered himself to sit cross-legged beneath the tree that Yenn had just been striking. 

“Come, sit.” He patted the ground next to him, nodding when his student sat down and copied his pose. “I’m not as strong as you think, Yenn. Have I told you the tale of Liu Lang?” 

“The one who created our island?” Shang Xi nodded. “Has the Wandering Isle always been this big?” 

“Not always.” The master pinched his mustache between two fingers and curled it around them. “When Liu Lang and Shen-Zin Su first started to travel together, the turtle was only big enough for Liu Lang to ride on his back. It has been over a thousand years since they started their journey.” Yenn’s expression started to turn, her brow crinkling and smile fading. She lifted her paws and looked at them, counting on her fingers. 

“How old am I, Master?” 

“Six years.” He watched her nod, and continue bending her fingers.

“A thousand years is forever!” Yenn finally exclaimed. “I’m tiny in age!” Ever full of energy, the young Monk pushed herself up again and kicked into the air. “But I’ll be stronger when I’m older!” 

“And if you train every day.” Yenn paused for a moment and turned to Shang Xi, pressing her fist into her palm and bowing. 

“I vowed to become strong!” He nodded and watched his student jog over to another tree and continue the training that she had started. In moments like this, Shang Xi wondered to himself if he did the correct thing in raising this cub to be a Monk. Even now, after six years, some of the residents of the Wandering isle didn’t see her as Pandaren. He always worried about if Yenn wanted to leave the Isle and travel the world, and what people outside of the community would think of her. 

Right now, however, all she needed to be was a child that didn’t have a care or worry in the world. 

Sighing at the strain in his old bones, Shang stood up and walked a few paces to his student to see her technique. Yenn paused for a moment to give him a bright smile, then stuck the tree with her calf once more. She was used to being watched, even by her peers, despite them getting used to seeing a Pandaren without fur. 

“Yenn,” The cub stopped before she could throw another kick and looked up at her master. “Is your calf starting to bruise?” Without a second thought, Yenn dropped onto her rear and lifted the loose leg of her gi. All of the clothes that were in the Dojo were made for regular sized Pandaren. Yenn wore a gi that was both for a younger child, and had a cloth belt tied tightly around her waist. 

“I don’t think it’s bruising, Master.” Shang Xi peered down and nodded. It was much easier to see a bruise on someone without fur. 

“Your bones are already strong, and if you continue your training, they will be indestructible.” The cub beamed and stood back up, shaking both of the legs on her Gi to make sure they were straightened out. “But come along; it’s almost dinner time.” 

“Can I train again after we eat?” Shang turned back towards the academy, holding out his paw for his student to take. 

“We will focus on meditation for a while.” Yenn took his paw, still beaming at him. “After a Pandaren eats, their food needs to settle.” 

“Yes, Master!” After chuckling at her enthusiasm, even for meditation, the two of them started to walk back towards the academy. Most of the students there began their training in their tenth year, and were a lot bigger than Yenn; Not that she minded. The cub was quick to trust anyone that was under Shang Xi’s watchful eye, and was ready to spar with anyone at a moment’s notice. 

“Master Shang!” A few of the students had stayed in the grounds, waiting for them. The one who greeted him, Ji-Ae, stood with her younger, mute brother, Jung-Ae. The two of them could have been twins, their fur colours and patterns identical. The only differences between the two of them were their genders and ages. They both pressed their fists to their palms and bowed to their Master, and his daughter. “And Yenn! Did you wander away again?” 

“I did it to train!” She let go of Shang’s paw and stepped into a sparring stance. “Would you like to spar with me?” 

“Remember, it’s time to eat.” The Master placed a paw on top of his daughter’s head and chuckled. “If you can sit still for long enough to eat.” 

“Would you like me to cook for you, Master Shang?” Ji-Ae asked. 

“I appreciate the thought, but you should both go home.” Letting go of Yenn’s paw and holding out his staff for her to hold, Shang Xi placed a paw on both student’s shoulders. “Remember that family is important. Spend time with yours.” 

“Yes, Master!” Ji-Ae bowed again, and Jung-Ae followed his sister’s example. She took his paw and waved to both of them as they left. Shang turned to Yenn with a smile, ready to take his staff back. However, he saw the telltale sign on her face that she was trying not to cry. 

"Yenn," He put a paw on her arm. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing, Master.” Shang raised an eyebrow, and he lifted his paw to gently tap her. “Apologies, Master. I just see your other students with their parents, and I don’t know about my own.” 

“My student,” He smiled warmly and stepped in front of the cub. “If I knew their story, I would tell it.” Yenn nodded to him. “Remember, we Pandaren always share and celebrate our past.” Shang took his staff first, and then his student’s paw, so they could continue walking home.

“And I will tell the stories you tell me to other cubs.” She replied. “Do you think that I will learn of my parents one day?” 

“Your birth parents, perhaps.” Yenn looked up at Shang’s smile at his words. “However, since the day I found you, I told myself that I would raise you as my own.”

“I know, Master!” He looked at her, chuckling at her wide smile. “I may not know my birth parents, but I know my true father!” Hearing that sentence would forever brighten Shang Xi’s day when he remembered it. 

“And the Master of the academy.” He added, smiling at the enthusiastic nod he got. The home that the two of them shared stood apart from the rest of the villages on the Wandering Isle. The floor that the two of them walked into was warm and welcoming, with a circle of short chairs around a hearth, and a wok hanging above where the flames would be. Books and scrolls littered the surfaces around the room, with one even wrapped around a beaten straw training dummy. The floor above was smaller, holding two bookshelves that were almost empty, due to their contents being spread around the house, and two futons that were laid close to each other. Shang Xi didn’t use his much, preferring to meditate, and Yenn’s was messy, the sheets crumpled from her tossing and turning at night, and Shang’s pillow halfway onto her futon. 

“Would you like me to chop vegetables today, Master?” The cub asked, dropping his paw. 

“How about you prepare the dough for the noodles?” Yenn nodded and jogged to the other side of the room, where the bag of flour was sat under the stairs. Shang Xi sat at the hearth, huffing when he landed. He watched Yenn jog back outside and lift the bucket of water that was left outside of their house recently. Everyone on the Wandering Isle banded together to help Shang raise a cub in little ways. Delivering supplies to his house and accepting payment there, placing buckets of water outside of the door for them to use, and offering to help Yenn train with them that day. Every Pandaren accepted the furless cub as one of their own, but stayed wary, just in case her unknown race had secrets. 

Something that was quickly discovered about the cub was that her strangely shaped paws made it a lot easier to knead dough. As Shang lit the hearth and positioned the wok over the flames, Yenn scooped some flour out of the bag with a bowl and came to sit with Shang, scoping water out of the bucket with her paws and mixing it into the flour. He watched her with a smile, then reached over and gently pet her head. 

“Perhaps you should be a grand cook.” He chuckled. 

“I can be a strong Monk  _ and _ a grand cook!” Yenn retorted with a wide smile. “All Pandaren know how to cook!” 

“They do!” Shang chuckled and moved his paw to pat her back. “A good meal is the start for a good training session!” Entwining his paws, he stretched them in front of him and pushed himself up to gather the vegetables for their meal. Before he could sit down again, someone knocked sharply on the sturdy door. The Master sighed dramatically, shared a smile with Yenn, and walked to the door. 

“Master Shang!” The old Pandaren chuckled and accepted the hug that Aysa gave him. “It’s good to see you!” 

“How have you been, Aysa?” She had not been at his academy for a few years now, only occasionally visiting Shang Xi when they both had a moment to breathe. Aysa was still a few years from adulthood, at fourteen summers, and had thrown herself into following the path of the Tushui. She brushed her long, free hair over her shoulder and looked over Shang’s shoulder, and smiled to Yenn, who had paused in making dough, to try and remember the Pandaren at the door. 

“The path I chose is not an easy one.” Aysa smiled, placing her paws on her Master’s. “But the Tushui are wonderful people, and solid in their path, as I am.” 

“That is wonderful to hear.” Shang looked back into the house, and his daughter busied herself with the dough, pretending that she hadn’t been staring. “Please, come in! Stay for dinner!” 

“Thank you!” As Shang shut the door again, Aysa walked over to Yenn and knelt down next to her with a smile. “How long has it been since I saw you last, young one?” 

“I can’t remember.” She replied, obviously nervous. 

“Don’t crowd her, Aysa.” Shang huffed again as he sat down. “Yenn, don’t worry. You may not remember her, but Aysa has been a part of your life before.” Both pairs of green eyes met. 

“Forgive me if I sat too close.” Aysa moved away a little bit. “As much as I am excited to see Master Shang, I am also excited to see you. You’ve grown so much in these last few years.” 

“Even if I’m still small?” Both Shang and Aysa laughed, and nodded to Yenn as she looked at both of them. She fell silent as the two older Pandaren talked about their training, continuing to knead the dough under her paws, and then stretching it out to cut. Being young, it hurt for her to have to sit aside and watch her father spend time with someone else, but she stayed silent. And waited. After half an hour of Shang and Aysa cooking and paying her no mind, Yenn got up and crept upstairs, waiting for a few minutes to see if they had noticed her leaving. The two of them continued talking, and Yenn opened one of the windows upstairs, pulling herself through it. 

Despite being seen as nothing but the perfect child and perfect student, Yenn made many silent trips out of the house when Shang Xi wasn’t looking. She turned around on the lip of the window and lowered herself down to the next foothold, then jumped back and landed in a crouch on the ground. Night had fallen in the time that they had been sitting in the house, and the cold night air made Yenn giddy. 

The cub smiled widely and started her run back towards the academy, her arms propelling her forward as her bare feet hit the grass silently each time. All of the other Pandaren on the Wandering Isle were in their homes, cooking meals for themselves or their families, or brewing ale. Nobody noticed Yenn running past the academy and climbing one of the main trees in the training yard to jump to one of the taller rocks that stood around the training yard. She was more akin to a Hozen than a Pandaren with the way that she jumped from rock to rock, and continued climbing north, until she stood at the precipice of the small mountain. 

The wind was stronger at the top of the mountain, and the Pandaren’s loose, orange hair blew around in the wind as she stared over the ocean with wide eyes, and a wide smile. She had no idea what lay at the other side of the ocean, or if she would ever travel there, but dreaming about the adventures, or the wonders in the world were amazing. 

Yenn didn’t know of her destiny, but there was a lot more training to come before she found it. 


End file.
